Brave Companions
The Brave Companions (健気 供, Kenagetomo) are a group of mercenaries who are renowned for their cruelty and acts of violence, though they are the best at what they do. Led by a fallen to the underworld of crime, named , the Brave Companions have become quite well known throughout the spiritual world and are despised by many. The has remained impartial towards their practices due to their own ties with the Brave Companions, having paid for their services numerous times before. Overview Their history dates back centuries, beyond even the reign of the Gotei 13. Organizations like the Brave Companions roamed the Soul Society - picking up work from the largest bidder to kill the other hired swords who threatened their fortune. The Brave Companions were feared, not for being the strongest or the bravest, but for being the most sinister of the lot. Some organizations were fierce, bloodthirsty warriors - and that is to be expected in an era where War drives the masses. But the Brave Companions were something else. They epitomized the very worst of society, they crossed boundaries that even the strongest were too scared to cross. They would behead the strongest men and women they would find and parade their skulls at the front of their vanguard - collecting a vast array of skulls over the years (this tradition has carried on to present day). They were no strangers to pillaging the poor, raping the innocent, and looting from the hard workers who inhabits the Soul Society. Yet nobody dared cross them. The Soul Society was built upon men like these, heathens who lacked the sensibility and mindset of a normal person. They were hideously grotesque, both physically and mentally. Rumor has it that one of their original leaders, a man simply named Kuma, kidnapped a daughter of the Shihōin, raped her, and impregnated her with his son. It wasn't until the Gotei 13 became more established as 'defenders of the Soul Society', that the Brave Companions faced their lowest point. They were no longer a highly contracted organization of killers, and got by doing small-time jobs for the Central 46. Now led by the mute Shinigami, , the Brave Companions are once again coming up as a deadly force in the Soul Society - having been contracted by the as a 'special forces' organization. The Gotei has been extremely vocal in their lack of trust in the Brave Companions new found political and military power - though they have only been met with half-true remarks about 'keeping the peace' and 'growing forces'. Many seem to think that the Central 46 is growing distrustful of the Gotei 13 and is now seeking an alternate form of 'protecting' and 'serving'. Members * - Organization Leader, holds the title of The Quiet, Orochi. * Sun Wukong * Iron Fucker * Red * Hachimō * Kenbara * Apples * The Giant Former members * Kuma - Former Organization Leader, held the title of Catsbane. Trivia * The Brave Companions are inspired by an organization of the same name and similar values in the series, A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin.